No Other Choice
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Based on Virus/Trip bad end. What if Koujaku tried to rescue Aoba form Trip and Virus.


I don't own DRAMAtical Murder. This is based off of this tumblr comic post/92502422221/cognitive-dissonance-after-many-weeks-of-working I recommend looking at that first but you don't have to. I really wanted to write this so I did. Okay on with the story!

* * *

Aoba was roused from sleep by a familiar voice, but it couldn't be right? "Aoba! Aoba, please open your eyes!" he slowly blinked open his eyes but when he vision focused he thought he must still be dreaming. It was a cruel dream, the person who'd woken him sighed "Oh thank god." Koujaku buried his face in Aoba's neck, a tear slipped out "I can't believe I found you after all these years...A - Aoba."

Aoba couldn't look at him, he felt empty. This was a very cruel dream, or maybe a trick played by Trip and Virus. Koujaku helped him sit up "Can you stand? E - Easy now." he looked at the bruises and cuts up and down his body "God. What have they done to you..? Aoba decided to play along with this dream "Where are Virus and Trip...?" Koujaku's face screwed up in a look of hatred

"Gone. For now. They left on some holiday so I broke in. My gang is keeping watch but we have to go. Oh, hold on." he took off his kimono and wrapped it around Aoba "There now we're ready." he began to lead Aoba by the hand, Aoba couldn't believe this but he felt hope start to awaken in his chest, it wasn't very strong though. Koujaku was still talking

"I've been looking for you since you disappeared Aoba. Everybody thought you were dead but... I just couldn't accept that... I've been holding out hope -" Suddenly his coil rang "- Oh shit" he answered it "What is it?" the team member on the other end began speaking "Bad news boss. The twins are on their way." "What?!" the team member answered "Yeah, they just passed our check point."

Aoba's heart skipped a beat, his fingers clenched tight around Koujaku's kimono, he should have known. Even if this was real and not a dream, he could never escape them. He looked around and his eyes landed on some knives. Koujaku was still talking in the background "Fuck. How much time do we have?" asked Koujaku, sounding a little panicked the team member answered "At their speed 4 minutes."

Koujaku sighed a little "That's plenty. Have Riku bring the car around. Tell him to be ready to fly." the team member said "Roger then the call ended. He clicked off the coil and spoke "Okay, Aoba we have to move." Aoba didn't answer, he was tired of this. He still didn't know if this was a trap, a dream, or real life, but the choices were the same regardless. Do this or suffer.

Koujaku turned around "Aoba? A - Aoba what's wrong? You're shaking..." Aoba shuddered a little "You need to go." he gave him a chance at least. If this was real then he didn't want to do this. Koujaku looked surprised "What? No! I'm not leaving without you." Aoba felt a hot rush of emotion, was he really going to do this? But if he didn't the outcome would be much much worse.

He felt memories of other times rush to his head. Koujaku touched his face "Aoba... I'd sooner die than give up on you." Koujaku looked confused and sad. Aoba turned haunted eyes on him, he looked away quickly. He couldn't stand the look on Koujaku's face. Pity and regret. He swallowed "I understand." the choice was made. There was no going back. Koujaku smiled a little in relief

"Okay good. Everything will be fine alright?" he turned to start walking "But we gotta hurry-" Aoba threw his arms around him, one clutching his shoulder the other drawing something from the kimono Koujaku startled "W-whoa Aoba?" then he stiffened as a sharp pain began in his lower back. Aoba drove the knife deeper, ignoring the waves of regret flowing through him. Koujaku tipped forward, falling on his knees.

Aoba fell with him, knife still embedded in Koujaku's back. His face was pressed against the back of Koujaku's shoulder. He stood up, bloody knife falling from his hand and turned. Koujaku grabbed the hem of the Kimono "... Aoba... why?" Aoba couldn't even cry. He just felt empty and alone "... I... I should be in my room." he ran off, the kimono slipping off and staying in Koujaku's grasping hand.

He could feel Koujaku's desperate eyes on his back as he went back to the room. He felt so tired. He hoped he would wake up from this nightmare soon. He lay on the bed, staring at nothing. That's how Virus and Trip found him when they came a few minutes later. Aoba closed his eyes as they praised him for being good, he wanted this nightmare to end.


End file.
